The Mistakes We Make
by Dbztron2
Summary: Besacuse of a mistake Lance made his friend Sven got hurt and almost killed. Now Larmina and Vince make a similer mistake that hurts Daniel, and Lance dosn't take it to well...
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to chapter 1 of the mistakes we make. I would like to thank Lillianna Rider and The Cutters Pain for helping me come up with the title. I've been toying with this idea for a while but was having title problems.**

* * *

**The walk**

_**-Larmina-**_

"Come on Vince! Let's go it's a beautiful day and this walk will do us both good!" I said putting on a jacket.

"I know and I want to go on the walk but my voltcom's charging. Plus shouldn't we wait a little longer for Daniel?" He asked.

"Well my voltcom's on charge too but it's so nice today and there's nothing on the radar so I don't think we'll need them. We can leave them here. And Daniel is training right now so I don't think he'll want to come." I told him and he nodded.

"Well I guess you right." He said. Then the doors flew open and Daniel came in. "oh hay Daniel want to come on a walk with us?" Vince asked him.

"No sorry but I've got to keep training." He said. He's been training nonstop for the past week so he can beat Keith at sparing since Keith beat him so bad last time they spared. He won't even take a break for more than 5 minutes. He looked at both of us. "Hey if you're leaving for your walk now then where are your voltcom's?" he asked.

"Oh we're not taking them. It's so nice and there's no threat on the radar so we won't need them." I said and he frowned.

"You need to take your voltcom's just in case. There's nothing on the radar now but what if something comes up in 10 minutes when you're gone? Take them with you!" he told us. We ignored him and left without our voltcom's. "Don't go without your Voltcom's!" he called after us again. But we were already gone…


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2. Note the cadets are all still cadets in this story and it is based off of episode 6 of the original voltron. This takes place just before ghost in the lion.**

* * *

**Fight**

_**-Larmina-**_

"Wow it's so nice out. See Daniel was so wrong. We didn't need our voltcom's." I told Vince. He nodded.

"Ya your so right." He said then froze looking dead ahead. I followed his gaze and saw Drulls. Lots of them. They looked to us and charged. We didn't stand a chance.

"Ok I take it back I was wrong. We did need our voltcom's!" I shouted and tried to run but the Drulls knocked us down. I screamed. Then one of the Drulls fell over and there was an orange light. Daniel was there! He had followed us and we didn't even know! And he brought his voltcom. He helped us up.

"I told you to bring your voltcom's!" he yelled.

"We're sorry." We both said. He shook his head.

"Forget it. What's done is done. Now go get the team I'll hold them off. HURRY!" He yelled. We took off without another word. We left him there alone and didn't even try to stay with him and help. Oh well I'm sure he'll be fine.

_**-Daniel-**_

"Stupid Drulls! Get off of this planet!" I yelled and blasted another with my claws. There where at least a hundred of them. Then things got worse as a Robeast just slightly bigger than Hunk came up and joined the fight. I blasted it and a drull. The drull fell over but the Robeast was unaffected. I wish those two would hurry up. Then I was shot with a stun gun in the leg and a real led bullet with a Haggarium tip grazed my neck. I screamed in pain and my voltcom weapon faded. I tried to stay standing but fell to my knees. The Robeast smacked the back of my head with its tail and I did a face plant. Blood streamed down my face, neck, and legs. The Robeast stomped on my back and a Drull shot my arm and hand. I was just barely still awake. It hurt so badly. Then a drull laughed and Lotor came up.

"Yes all is going as planned. Let's see how the voltron force fairs without their speed boost cadet. That's one less pest we will have to worry about…" he said something else to but I was out cold by then and didn't hear it…


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3. I don't know where this idea came from.**

* * *

**Getting help**

_**-Lance-**_

We were in the control room with nothing really to do when the doors flew open and Larmina and Vince ran in panicked.

"Hey what's going on?" Keith asked them. They started yelling stuff so fast we couldn't understand it.

"Calm down, one at a time! Now what happened?" Allura asked. They both took a deep breath.

"Well we decided to take a walk since it was so nice out and since there was no threat on the radar we left our voltcom's here." Larmina started. I already didn't like where this was going.

"And Daniel kept telling us we should take them. We thought he was going to stay here to train more but he followed us with his voltcom and we didn't know it." Vince said. This was starting to sound familiar. I didn't like it.

"Well when we were about half way done with the walk A LOT of Drulls and a small Robeast came around. They attacked us and we didn't stand a chance." Larmina said.

"And Daniel came out from behind and blasted them with his voltcom. He said he would hold them off so we could go get help. So we left to come get you guys and he's still there fighting." Vince finished.

"WHAT!" I snapped. I thought back. This was just like me and Sven all those years ago. Sven almost died because I didn't listen to him and ran off alone.

"Come on we have to get there NOW!"Keith shouted and we all ran out with our voltcom's on.

_-10 minutes later-_

We followed Larmina and Vince to where they said they were attacked. When we got there the drull's were gone and so was the Robeast. Daniel was lying motionless on the ground covered on blood. We ran up to him. He was out cold and badly wounded. I kneeled beside him and propped up his head.

"Hey come on Daniel. Can you hear me?" I asked. He moaned and his eyes opened a slit.

"Daniel are you ok?" Keith asked though we all knew he wasn't.

"Lo-loto-lotor…" he crocked out. He started coughing a lot and spit up blood. He passed out again.

"COME ON WE'VE GOT TO GET HIM TO A HOSPITAL!" Keith yelled. I pick Daniel up and we started running him to the hospital…


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4. I don't know where this idea came from.**

* * *

**Mistakes**

_**-Lance-**_

When we got into the hospital we were instantly met by a team of doctors.

"What happened to him?" one asked.

"He was attacked by Drulls and a Robeast." Vince said. One of them shined a light in his eyes and another check his pulse and another attached an oxygen mask to his face.

"HE'S FADING FAST! HE NEEDS SURGERY NOW!" one yelled. They wheeled him out on a gurney.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU TWO HAVE DONE! BECAUSE OF YOU'RE STUPIDITY DANIEL COULD DIE!" I yelled at Larmina and Vince. They hung their heads and tears formed in their eyes.

"Lance calm down." Allura said though I could tell she felt the same way I did. We all went to wait in the waiting room.

* * *

_-7 hours later-_

I was still fuming over what Larmina and Vince did, and worried about Daniel and kept thinking back to Sven and how he saved me from haggar years ago and was put in the same position as Daniel. Then a Doctor came in.

"How is he?" Allura asked. The doctor looked at all of us.

"He's alive, but he's fallen into a coma and we don't know when he'll come out." The doctor told us sadly "Would you like to see him?" he asked.

"Yes." I said standing, Keith got up too.

"We'll wait out here and go in after you." Hunk said. Keith and I followed the doctor to Daniel's room. When we got there the doctor said he would wait outside and to tell him if Daniel woke up.

"Oh my god… Daniel." I breathed looking at him.

"Come on kid wake up." Keith said.

"I'm so proud of him. He was so brave. Just like Sven…" I said.

"Ya he was…" Keith said. I started getting mad again.

"Dame those two! Why didn't they just take their voltcom's! Then we would be here now and Daniel wouldn't be in this coma!" I shouted.

"Well we know what the cadet's next lesson will be." He said. Then he looked at me. "Look I'm not happy with the other cadets either and I know that you are thinking of Sven with all of this, but you need to calm down. They will be punished but yelling at them like that won't help any." He told me. I sighed.

"Ya ok I guess you're right. But I don't want them coming in to see Daniel for a while. At least not until he's fully recovered." I said. Keith nodded then he grinned.

"Hey I just got an idea." He said.

"What is it?" I asked slowly.

"Ok so we'll have to let the rest of the team in on it, but the idea is that for a few weeks we let the cadets know how Daniel is. Then we tell the cadets he died even though he didn't! That should scare them pretty good. That could be their punishment! Then after a while like a week or two we tell them the truth." he said. I grinned.

"So we tell the team first and act like he died so the cadets will be freaking out. Nice!" I said. I looked at Daniel. "Don't worry kid. We'll get them back for you." I thought. He looked so broken. He was pail and looked almost dead. It was really bad, yet he looked so peaceful like he was just sleeping. I wish he would just wake up. I sighed.

"He's going to be fine." Keith said and put a hand on my shoulder. I nodded and we walked out so the rest of the team could see him…


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5. This idea came out of like nowhere.**

* * *

**Making plans**

**_-Lance-_**

_* 8 Days later*_

"Ok everybody know the plan?" I asked and the team nodded. We told the team and a doctor how we would punish the other cadets by pretending Daniel was dead. We were going in to tell them now. I opened the door a crack and saw they were watching TV in the lounge. "They're in there watching TV." I whispered.

"Ok ready?" Keith asked. I nodded my head. Then I ran in fuming like we planned.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT!" I yelled at them they fell backward staring at me.

"WH-what did we do?" Vince stuttered.

"Lance calm down. This isn't the way to tell them." Keith said walking in.

"Ya Lance calm dow…" Allura said walking in then burst into tears along with Pidge and Hunk.

"Oh why did it have to be him he was such a good kid…" Hunk cried like planned.

"What's going on?" Larmina asked.

"BECAUSE OF YOU TWO AND YOUR LITTLE WALK DANIELS DEAD!" I shouted at them.

"Wait what? When?" They started to ask as they started crying.

"At 11:34 this morning he past from the wounds he got at that fight where the two of you just left him." Keith said. They were really balling now.

"WHAT NO! We didn't mean it! Daniel NOOOO!" They both sobbed.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FALT!" I yelled again. Then the team and I walked out as the cadets continued to cry…


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6. Sorry I haven't updated this but I had some other story's I was working on.**

* * *

**Awakenings**

_**-Lance-**_

It had been a week since we told the other cadets Daniel died even though he didn't. All they have really done since then is cry. We were going to tell them the truth now because they were barely eating they were so upset.

Today we called the cadet's down for lunch. They came in hanging their heads.

"Ok I think you two have learned your lesson." I said.

"Yes we have. Next time we'll bring our voltcom's." they cried.

"Daniel isn't really dead. He's still alive." Allura told them. They looked up wiping their eyes.

"What?" they said.

"We made the whole thing up. Daniel's still alive. We told you he was dead as punishment so hopefully you won't do something so stupid again." Keith and I said in union. They sighed.

"We promise we won't ever do that again we'll bring our voltcom's or just stay here." They said.

"Good." I said.

"But you should know that Daniel is still in that coma you put him in. we still don't know when or if he'll wake up." Keith said and they hung their heads again.

"And another thing. I don't want you two anywhere near Daniel until he is fully healed, awake, and out of there. And when he is the first thing you to will do is apologize to him. And you better be begging for his forgiveness." I said and they nodded.

"Ok we will." They said.

"Ok then let's eat." Hunk said and we all started filling our plates in silence.

**_***Three weeks later***_**

We were all called down to the hospital except we left the cadets at the castle.

"What's going on?" I asked the doctor who met us at the door.

"Well we're not positive but we think that the young cadet you brought in is about to wake up. But we're not positive if he really will yet or if he'll even stay awake if he does wake up and if he doesn't stay awake how long he will." The Doctor said nervously.

"What really!" I said.

"Can we see him?" Keith asked.

"Yes of course." The doctor said and we started for Daniels room.

We all went in at once when we got to Daniel's room. He hadn't changed much since last time we were here. Only a couple of cuts on his legs were really healed and a bruise on his neck was healed to but that was pretty much it. He was in an almost full body cast and had a ton of wires and machines connected to him. Even his face was bandaged to where you could only see his eyes and mouth.

"How long do you think it will take him to wake up if he does?" Pidge asked breaking the silence.

"I don't know." Keith said. Then we heard a noise and looked to Daniel. It was soft but we all heard it. It was kind of like a wisling squeak type sound. Then we heard an "mmmm ohhhhh" and Daniel's eyes opened a slit. To where they still looked kind of closed but you could just barely tell they weren't.

"Daniel?" I said softly. His barely open eyes slowly looked around until they landed on me and the team.

"Whe-where am I?" he chocked out so soft we had to strain to hear him.

"In the hospital." I told him softly.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"A little over a month and a half." Keith said.

"A month and a half? What happened? Last thing I remember was Vince and Larmina going for help… Lot's of drulls, Lotor, and a Robeast… There was a fight and they over powered me _*Cough*_ Larmina and Vince never came back with help…. _*Cough, Cough*_ There was something _*Cough, Cough*_ about the robeast and _*Cough*_ Lotor said something right before everything went black… I didn't hear all of it but _*Cough, Cough, Cough*_ it was the Robeast that I'll never forget… _*Cough, Cough*_ The power of it was huge and _*Cough, Cough, Cough*_ there was something else about it…" he said and when into a coughing fit before passing out again.

"CAN WE GET A DOCTOR IN HERE!" Allura, Keith, and I all yelled. A couple ran in.

"This is normal. Just a part of his recovery. Though it seems he's fallen back into the coma and I don't think he'll wake back up any time soon. We'll let you know if he does or we think he will again." One of them said. I looked back to Daniel's broken, sleeping figure. I nodded.

"Ok we'll be back then." I said and we left…


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome to chapter 7. Sorry for taking so long but I still have a bunch of stories to update.**

* * *

**Visiting hours**

_**-Lance-**_

I went in and sat with Daniel every day after that. I still wasn't going to let the other cadets near him. This was all their fault! All they had to do was bring their voltcom's and listen to Daniel and Daniel would never have gotten hurt. He still hadn't woken up and it had been three months since last time. Because of this coma he was healing much, MUCH slower. Only a few of his fractured bones had healed fully and a couple cuts and bruises, but that was about it. He was still in a pretty much full body cast, the only skin I could see was he eyes that were still slightly black and his lips. I felt so bad for him. He was worse than Sven was years ago when this kind of thing happened to him. I couldn't stand it. We had tried to contact Daniel parents or any family and well we got through but none of them cared at all! That was the worst part.

* * *

"Lance." Keith said walking into the room one day.

"Ya?" I asked looking up at him from Daniel.

"You need to go back to the castle and rest. You can't keep this up. You've been here with him, without leaving at all I might add, for three months now. You need to take a break and go back to the castle." He said.

"But…" I started then I heard a noise and looked back to Daniel. Keith looked to hearing it as well.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh hhhmmmmmmmmmmm." Daniel moaned. He was waking up! After three months he was finally waking up!

"Daniel?" Keith said softly. Daniels eyes opened a slit. He looked over at us and coughed a couple times.

"Hey guys." He wheezed.

"How you doing?" I asked softly.

"It hurts…" he said and trailed off. "I couldn't stop them."

"It's alright their gone now. We'll take care of the rest. I'll go get you a doctor." Keith said then walked out.

"I passed out again didn't I?" Daniel asked me. I nodded.

"How long was I out this time?" he asked.

"About three months." I told him.

"Oh…" he said.

"And since you were in that coma you haven't healed much." I told him. He gave a weak chuckle.

"Makes sense. That must be why I'm still in a full body cast." He said weakly.

"Ya." I said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Huh? Why are you thanking me?" I asked confused.

"For being here so I didn't come out of that and find myself alone in this place like this." He said doing his best to motion to the cast.

"No problem." I said. Then the doctor came in.

"So your finally awake." He said smiling. He checked some things that were hooked to Daniel and asked Daniel a few questions. "I'd like to give him some pills and some food while he's still awake incase he falls back into the coma." The doctor said then walked out to grab some stuff. Then a nurse came in with a cup of water.

"Here try to drink this." She said had held it up to his lips. He slowly drank it one sip at a time. When he finally finished she walked out and the doctor came back in with some pills and apple sauce. Daniel took the pills and he fed the apple sauce to Daniel. When he was sure everything was ok he left.

"Do they know about how long it will be until I'm fully healed?" Daniel asked.

"If you fall into a coma again it could be about five years or more if not it could be about year maybe two." I said. If he could have he would have nodded.

"So now what?" he asked.

"Want to watch TV?" I asked nodding to the TV on the wall.

"Sure." He said and I flipped it on. After a couple hours he fell asleep. Not back into a coma just asleep. I turned off the TV.

"You're doing better buddy. You're doing better." I said and leaned back into my chair and fell asleep myself…


End file.
